Pack-a-Punch Machine
.]] The Pack-a-Punch Machine is an in-game utility for the Nazi Zombies map "Der Riese" and all Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie maps http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked. This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The machine also changes the names of weapons, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. How to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine Der Riese: The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessed by turning on the power. Then, all three teleporters must be linked into the mainframe back in the starting room, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. Once all the teleporters are linked, the player will be able to use the machine. Kino der Toten: The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessed by turning on the power, then linking the teleport pad on the stage to the mainframe in the foyer. After this is done, the player has the option to teleport on the pad on the stage. The teleporter is free and it will take the player to the projector room above the theater, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. If the player teleports into the projector room, he/she will only be there for 30 seconds. After that, the player will be teleported back into the mainframe. Five: The Pack-A-Punch Machine is accessible by hitting all five DEFCON switches to increase the DEFCON level to 5. After that, a "Panic Room" is accessible by going through any teleporter and the player will be teleported into the room, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. After 30 seconds, the "Panic Room" door will open and the player can leave the room. Ascension: The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by using all three lunar landers. After all three are used you then have to go back to the power room and launch the rocket by pressing the launch button. Once it is pressed, a new room, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located, is accessible to the player. thumb|300px|right|Pack A Punch Song Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World At War There are two achievements associated with this machine: *[[Pack Addict|'Pack Addict']] is awarded for upgrading five guns in one game. *[[Wacker Packer|'Wacker Packer']] is for upgrading a gun for the first time. Call of Duty: Black Ops *[[Sacrificial Lamb|'Sacrificial Lamb']] is awarded for killing 6 zombies after shooting an ally with, or getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me '''is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race 'is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. Trivia *In Kino Der Toten and Five, the Pack-a-Punched MP5K, HK21, RPK, G11, Dragunov and L96A1 are likely to be powered by element 115 they have "115" in their pack-a-punched name. *In Der Riese it is possible to Pack-a-Punch a Mosin-Nagant , a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip (The Smuff Box) and a Arisaka (The Eviscerator) through modding (which were cut from the final game). Since Treyarch referred to the Arisaka as the Type 99, this caused many players to mistake it for the Type 99 LMG, which could also be acquired through modding, but without a Pack-a-Punched variant. *In Kino Der Toten, if the player is currently upgrading a gun and they teleport somewhere else they will lose their primary weapon and only keep their secondary weapon. *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *Ammo for weapons on the wall are worth 4500 points after being upgraded. *On "Five", during a "Pentagon Thief" round, if a player is targeted to have his/her weapon stolen and tries to Pack-A-Punch it before the Pentagon Thief would normally take it, the player will begin the Thief's animation, but will instantly freeze the screen for around 30 seconds for all players. Eventually, all the players in the session will be returned to the lobby and an error message will appear. *There is also a picture under the machine. The picture is a no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that you should be careful not to get your hand caught when putting your gun into the machine. This is similar to the ball return machine at a bowling alley. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, and not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the Gewehr 43, and the M1 Garand. This is similar to how the camouflages of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare would also only cover the metal/polymer parts of weapons. However, the PPSh-41's wooden grip is made metallic, but not engraved. *The Pack-A-Punch also gives the player's weapon full ammo, so a gun with no ammo can be upgraded and come out with maximum ammo. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle will play like Perk-a-Cola machines and at the end, there's a wolf-man howl after the end of the jingle. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red lightning bolt when fired but after a successful hit on a zombie or dog the bolt turns light blue again. *Sometimes, the player's character will sing a Perk-a-Cola jingle while waiting for their gun to be upgraded. Tank Dempsey sings part of the Juggernog jingle, Nikolai the Quick Revive, Richtofen the Double Tap , and Takeo does not sing. *The Pack-A-Punch is similar to the perks Stopping Power and Bandolier, depending on the weapon. It can also be similar to the attachments of FMJ and Extended Mags or even a Red Dot Sight, Dual Mags and a Speed Reloader in Black Ops . *In the French version of the game, the names of the guns will remain the same; the same happens with the Spanish and Italian versions. *If a weapon is left in the Pack A Punch too long, a timer will start. When the timer ends, an alarm will sound and the gun will be lost. *When upgrading the .357 Magnum, the Speed Reloader will have the same elaborate markings as the gun, even though the speed reloader was not visibly put into the machine. *An extremely rare glitch on the PC is that you can knife open the Pack-A-Punch machine door. The way to do it is to have three players. On a dog round, gather up to doors. Let one player squeeze very close to the doors and get downed by a Hellhound. They should be in knifing range of the doors. They should start knifing the doors while someone revives them. When they get on their feet, the doors should be able to open. Note: to do this, no teleporters can be linked. If even one teleporter is linked, the glitch will not work. The Bowie Knife doesn't work, either. *A more powerful version of the C-3000 can be found via Console commands on the PC. It is called the Holy Pistol. *The 115 in L115, while also referring to the element 115, may also refer to the sniper rifle L115A3, another sniper rifle used by the British Army, as well as the L96A1. *In Kino der Toten, the clock behind the Pack-a-Punch machine is counting down to when the players will be teleported back out of the pack a punch room. *Many of the Black Ops ''weapons reference one of two things: element 115 or the normal name's opposite (IE, "Hades", which is commonly believed to be the Greek guardian god of the underworld, as opposed to "Olympia", which is the Greek mountain of the gods or Heaven.) *When you pack a punch a gun the bullets/rays will turn red. *The FN FAL can be seen as "EFFIN FAIL", while the EPC WN is supposed to look like "EPIC WIN". *The Pack-a-Punch is thought to be powered by Ununpentium because of the "Panic Room" in Five asking for '115 Clearance Required'. 115 being Element 115 or Ununpentium. *When upgrading your weapon, a flag will come up on the machine that says "Please Wait." This flag can be found in the Black Ops multiplayer map "Firing Range" in the area of the wooden building that slightly resembles the training area of Call of Duty 4. While walking up the staircase of this building, if you turn around, you will see this flag on the far left on the area where a wall or roof should be. *If the M1 Garand w/Rifle Grenade is Pack-A-Punched while the player is still in Rifle Grenade mode, the Pack-A-Punched M1 Garand will also be named "The Imploder" along with the Pack-A-Punched Rifle Grenade instead of "M1000." *Every map containing the Pack-A-Punch always require the power and a teleporter in some form to access it. In Der Riese the power is needed to activate the teleporters and the teleporters are needed to open it. In Kino der Toten the power is needed to access the teleported and the teleporter is needed to teleport to the Pack-A-Punch. And in Five the power is needed to access the def-cons and the teleporter is needed to get into the Pack-A-Punch room. The map Ascension is the only exception, the power must be turned on, but there is no need for a teleporter to reach the pack-a-punch, although the use of all three lunar landers is needed these are not technically teleporters. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, some Pack-A-Punched weapons gain a RDS with a unique, randomized reticle. *On the Wii version of Black Ops after you Pack A Punch a weapon the gun's design is yellow and blue. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the metallic finish of a Pack-a-Punched weapon is different than that in World at War. However, upgraded WaW weapons in Black Ops' Der Riese map appears to have the same metallic camo and sometimes appears gold. *There is a glitch in Der Reise where the player can obtain three weapons using the pack-a-punch, the player must have two weapons and at least one Bouncing Betty, the player must have at least 5200 points after unlocking the pack-a-punch machine. The three gun glitch is done when a player puts their first weapon into the pack-a-punch, then they must quickly buy the Kar 98K off the wall for 200 points. After this is done the player must equip the Bouncing Betty, and can then swap that for the upgraded weapon. The Kar98k can then be swapped out in any other way of obtaining a weapon. (e.g. Mystery Box) This can only be done once. *The Pack A Punch machine will not be able to upgrade all purchasable weapons. For example, you can not upgrade the Sickle or the Bowie Knife. *Some pack-a-punched weapons have a name that contains coarse language, though the words are either abbreviated (e.g. AK-74fu2, fu2 stands for "fuck you too") or written in "leet"(e.g. C-3000 b1at-ch35, b1at-ch stands for biatch, a slang term for "bitch") Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Shotgun's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Shotguns Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All SMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All SMGS Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Assault Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Assault Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All LMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Lmgs Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Pistols - Lets Pack That Punch|All Pistols Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Elemental Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All 115 Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Special Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Launchers - Lets Pack That Punch|All Launchers Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Sniper Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Sniper Rifles Pack-a-Punched thumb|320px|right|Every Pack a Punch Upgradethumb|300px|right|The Pack-A-Punch Jingle References All Pack-A-Punch Weapons are sourced from. Http://www.youtube.com/TheSyndicateProject Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities